Mary Jane and the Symbiote
by Darkstorywriter123
Summary: A what-if story involving the symbiote taking control of Mary Jane after being rejected by Peter, out seeking revenge. Its a very creepy but interesting story. Be very afriad.


WARNING: This is a dark story involving sexual themes, you have been warned.

This is my first fanfiction ever and I guess I picked a pretty creepy topic to start off with, whatever it's an interesting story.

At the iconic bell tower where Peter struggles against the symbiote in order to regain his freedom, little did he know what the consequences of the separation would be.

Peter continued to bang on the bell until the symbiote finally gave up and released Peter. The creature had vanished and Peter jumped off the bell tower assuming the threat had ended. Little did he know the creature just slithered away into the night, plotting to get revenge on the man that rejected it. As the symbiote creeped through the night in NY city, it went through what it could remember of Peter's life as it thought the best way to get revenge would be to attack what Peter loved… and then it hit it.

Mary Jane.

Using the memories it retained from being a part of Peter, it headed towards the Watson residence as it was just excited to begin its horrible plan. At the apartment building where the Watson's stayed at, there was a window that was lit up and a certain red head could be seen inside, the symbiote clinged to the side of the brick wall and crawled up to the window. Fortunately, the window was open and the symbiote just slipped into undetected and remained that way until it was the right time to strike.

"I swear, Peter was such a jerk today, he is usually so compassionate…", said Mary Jane as when began to change into her pajamas. "Tomorrow, I am going to beat some answers out of him…", she continued. "But, then again he has been working double shifts at the Daily Bugle in order to help his Aunt pay the bills so, I should be a little more understanding…". After she had finished her train of thought, Mary Jane had slipped into bed, gotten under the covers, turned the light off, and went to sleep. The time to strike was now…

The symbiote slid out of the dark corner it had hid in and worked its way up to Mary Jane's bedroom. Previously, the symbiote had wanted to co-exist with anther human, Peter, in peace; but now it had seen how cruel and heartless humans were. Now, all it wanted was complete control and revenge, and Mary Jane was the perfect host for this.

The symbiote had crawled up and onto Mary Jane's bed and slid under the covers. The symbiote then began to creep into Mary Jane's pants and slither into her vagina. Slowly the dark substance had entered Mary Jane and filled her entire body. Halfway through, Mary Jane had felt a shock and woken up to see the horrors that was occurring to her. "No! What is this!", she panicked as she tried to grab the black substance to no avail. Falling to the floor on all the fours in pain she started to cry as the symbiote had now completely entered her body. Slowly, Mary Jane had felt her body begin to move on its own as it made its way towards a mirror as she gazed at herself losing control. "You are mine now Mary Jane", Mary Jane's mouth had said. "No, you are not me!" Mary Jane could only think this as the monster had taken complete control of her body. "But, I am you, I have all your memories and your body. Now, that I am in control, I shall silence your mind, forever." Slowly, the cries of Mary Jane within her own mind had gotten quieter and quieter… until it had stopped completely.

"Now, Mary Jane and I are one, I can now begin to work towards my goal of ultimate revenge on Peter Parker…". Mary Jane had begun to walk away from the mirror when she noticed how beautiful she was now. "Wow, no wonder Peter was such a sucker for this woman", she said with a gaze as she began to feel up what she had now acquired. "I remember how much Peter wanted to make love to this woman, I think some of that feeling actually rubbed off on me…". The symbiote began to take off Mary Jane's shirt and cuddle its new breasts. Mary Jane had started to moan from excitement. The bra had come off immediately after that as the symbiote wanted to experience more of this pleasure. After fondling and gropeing Mary Jane's boobs or a couple of moments it thought of something it wanted to try. Suddenly, Mary Jane's nipples started to leak black symbiote slime as it began to completely cover her breasts and created the venom symbol. The pleasure it felt then was intense as the symbiote began to massage her skin. Immediately, it had anther idea as it created a tentacle from the slime and began to violate Mary Jane's Vagina. "Ohhhh… Mary Jane, you sure are a messy girl aren't you…", Mary Jane had moaned in pleasure. Suddenly, Mary Jane had climaxed with one final orgasm. The symbiote then began to completely cover Mary Jane's body. "Together, we are the ultimate weapon against Peter Parker, a combination of his worst nightmare and what he loves. We are venom to him."

The next morning, Mary Jane had got up and through her host's memories did her regular routine. As she got to the kitchen she saw that she had one missed message from Peter. She pressed the button on the machine, "Hey MJ, about what happened last night at the bar, I wasn't myself at all and I wanted to talk to you about it, I am so sorry, if you're willing to forgive me, come to the Pizzeria on 14th street at noon, I hope I can see you then." "Perfect.", MJ sneered, "he had come straight to me." MJ had decided that maybe she should surprise Peter with a whole new her… Going through MJ's wardrobe, she found a very skimpy outfit she had worn once on a Halloween night with friends. The red shirt barely held her cleavage in and the shortness of her black skirt was almost illegal. "Alright MJ, lets have some fun." MJ left the apartment with an un-nerving grin on her face.

At the pizzeria, Peter had been sitting at a table for over an hour waiting anxiously for MJ to arrive. He was so nervous and scared after how he had hit her the other night while under the influence of the symbiote. It's not exactly easy to explain how an alien life form bonded with your body and made you want to hit your girlfriend. He only hoped that he could explain. The door flew open and everyone's jaws in the restaurant hit the floor as they saw the new MJ. "MJ? What is all this?", Peter asked with a completely dumbfounded face. "It's just me, expressing myself honey.", MJ said in a sexy voice. "I mean, well, alright, I'm fine with this if it's what you want to do… now about last night…", Peter started. MJ then put her finger on his lip, "Don't worry about that, we have all done things that we regret…". "But, MJ… how are you okay with my hurting you…", started Peter again. "I think that you will see that everything is going to work out just fine Peter.", MJ said with a smile. "Now let's eat", said MJ. Peter and MJ had the waiter come over and ask what they wanted. "I will have 2 large sausage pizzas and a 2 liter of coke, what do you want Peter?", MJ said. "Isn't that a lot for one person, MJ?", asked Peter. "Are you saying I am eating too much? Do you think I am fat, Peter?", the symbiote toyed with him. Peter then panicked and quickly ordered his meal, the symbiote was loving every bit of awkwardness that was occurring at this lunch. "So, Peter, you know how you can really make it up to me about what happened?", said MJ. "What?" "You can meet me at the park at 9pm tonight for a special surprise, I know you are going to love it.", MJ said with a grin. Peter looked reluctant but didn't sense anything wrong, after all at the moment, he still feels horrible for hitting her. "Alright, it sounds like a plan.", said Peter. "Great! I'll see you then", said MJ as she walked out of the restaurant. "This is great, he is so stunned by this new MJ, that alone is almost sweet enough to be my revenge, but he still has to die.", thought the symbiote as it walked MJ out. "Tonight, he will die by the hands of the one he loves…".

Back at MJ's apartment she had been sitting on the couch and watching television for an hour. "So, this is what these people watch? It's all so fake…". Just then the thought had occurred to the symbiote, when MJ kills Peter, what next? Should it stay with MJ or move onto a new host… Looking around the apartment he saw that the place was actually pretty nice and recently MJ had gotten a part in a very famous play in NYC that could really jumpstart her career. "This life isn't half-bad actually, perhaps I'll stick around." The phone rang again and MJ walked over to answer it. "Hello?" "Hey MJ, its mom, just reminding you about our dinner plans this weekend, you didn't forget did you?", said MJ's Mom. "Oh no, of course not, I am looking forward to seeing you guys again. I got to go now, love you!", as MJ abruptly hung up. "Love you…", said MJ to herself. "I think I actually meant that when I said it… I guess MJ's memories of her life are still relevant, and I guess her parents are really my parents now… wow this is a lot to think about…". MJ sat down for a moment and thought about it. "No, I have to stay focused on my main goal, the death of Peter Parker for rejecting me." After a couple of hours, the clock had struck 8pm, finally. "It is time."

It was late at night in central park, dark enough for nobody to see what was about to happen. Peter had arrived just as he had promised, he was looking around to see any signs of MJ. Peter was still unnerved by the way MJ was acting earlier and wanted to make sure that she was okay. "Peter…", said a voice from behind. Peter turned around to see MJ, now wearing her normal clothes as opposed to earlier. "Oh, hey MJ!", Peter said with a cheery face. After a moment of awkward silence and MJ staring at Peter intently, Peter finally said it. "So, what is the surprise MJ?" MJ walked up to him and said, "Oh nothing, just this…". Suddenly, the symbiote had wrapped around MJ's hand and made it into a blade and immediately stabbed Peter with. "MJ, why…", Peter said as he fell on his knees in pain and began to lose a lot of blood. "Revenge.", MJ said as the symbiote began to wrap around her body leaving her face exposed. "For leaving me.", said the symbiote. "You, but I thought I destroyed you.", said Peter. "NO, you only enraged us and rejected us leaving us with pain and all we want now is to return the favor.", yelled MJ. "But, why MJ…". "Because you love her, you idiot, and we want to destroy what you love.", said the symbiote. Immediately for good measure, the symbiote stabbed Peter again. "Killed by the hands of the one you loved the most, a very sad way to go.", said MJ. "And by the way, MJ thought of you as nothing more than a monster after you hit her last night", she lied. After one last gasp, Peter collapsed from losing too much blood. It was over.

Staring at the corpse of Peter Parker, the symbiote thought of one person who especially deserved to see this. Suddenly MJ could think again as the symbiote let her mind have control again. "NO! What did you make me do…", MJ cried at the sight of his dead love. "Oh, just a bit of vengeance for what he did to us. He struck you out of anger and rejected us, this only seems fitting", the voice hissed in her mind. "NO MORE!", yelled the real MJ as she quickly stabbed herself. "NO, what have you done!", yelled the symbiote in pain. "I would rather die than let you have my life.", said MJ. The symbiote being attached to MJ internally was dying along with her. "I am so sorry Peter, please forgive me." Then she fell to the ground as the cold night had gone silent. The monster was dead.


End file.
